À tes côtés
by ClaraDWho
Summary: Dans un vent glacial d'hiver, sous la neige, il y a des anniversaires qui ne devrais pas être souhaité... Cet homme, au visage triste si reconnaissable, est là pour ça. Il est là, seul avec son destin.


**/!\ REVIEW ANONYME**: si tu repasses par là ma réponse à ta review est tout en bas.

Hello tout le monde!

Voilà j'avais cet OS dans la tête depuis un petit moment et j'ai eu le mood parfait pour l'écrire. Une fic donc **pas du tout joyeuse.**

Le pairing, à vous de le devinez... ;)

**Disclaimers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Monsieur Mathieu Sommet, bien évidemment cette fanfiction sera supprimé s'il le demande.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>« Salut.<p>

Comme je te l'avais promis, je suis revenu.

Déjà 20 ans… Pourtant, j'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier...

Tiens ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais je t'ai ramené des fleurs… Des roses. »

« … »

« Ne te moque pas ! Je sais que tu apprécies au fond.

Donc voilà, un an déjà que je ne suis pas venu te parler, mais tu le sais bien, j'aimerais venir te voir tous les jours... »

« … »

« Oui je sais ça gâcherait ma vie... Mais quelques fois j'aurais vraiment besoin de te voir et de te parler.

Je sais, c'est niais et tout le tralala mais que veux-tu ? C'est la vérité...

Enfin bref, tout le monde t'embrasse, enfin je suppose... »

« … »

« Oui les autres vont bien...

D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, est ce qu'ils viennent te voir parfois? Je sais que Mathieu oui, mais eux?

Mmm...Je sais pas, ils sont assez occupés après tout... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi je viendrai toujours. »

« … »

« Oui, de mon côté ça va, Sloane va très bien, elle est rentrée en 6eme cette année, et elle a plutôt de bonne note, je suis sûr que tu l'aimerais. Elle ressemble de plus en plus à sa mère, elle est vraiment magnifique. Un jour je te l'amènerai. »

« … »

« Oui oui je l'ai une semaine sur deux, j'ai pu me rapprocher de là où elles habitent avec sa mère. C'est un peu pommé comme coin mais bon... Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... »

« … »

« Ouais, dans un pavillon plutôt sympa. De ma chambre, on voit un champ de tournesol. »

« … »

« Ne rigole pas ! C'est magnifique très tôt le matin ! »

« … »

« Hum? Euh oui le boulot ça va, d'ailleurs j'ai testé un jeu la dernière fois qui m'a fait penser à toi, tu l'aurais adoré ce jeu.

Un jeu de simulation criminel, où le seul but est de commettre le maximum de crimes ! »

« … »

« Non non il n'y a pas de pute dedans désolé. »

« ... »

« Oh... Il neige. »

« ... »

« Non, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas... Non, je t'assure! »

« ... »

« Non je… je ne pleure pas ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« ... »

« Non mais c'est la neige… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

À chaque fois que je vois de la neige c'est pareil, je repense à toi et à ce jour de décembre...

Je sais c'est stupide, mais...

Tu me manques...

À chaque fois que je vois de la neige je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi.

Toi, partiellement enseveli dessous…

La neige n'était plus blanche. Non elle était rouge autour de toi…

Cette couleur... »

« ... »

« Non! Tait toi! Je pleure si je veux ok!?

Tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher tout de même! Comment tu pourrais d'ailleurs?! Hein?!

Excuse-moi de penser à toi! Excuse-moi de venir te voir! Excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir t'oublier!

Mais écoute, je pourrais jamais m'en remettre non ! Je n'ai pas envie d'ailleurs!

Quand je me réveille chaque matin et que je sens ce poids dans ma poitrine, c'est comme si tu faisais partie de moi! C'est ma façon de te garder avec moi… »

« ... »

« Non non… Jamais ! S…Si je… Si je t'oublis, je deviens fou. »

« ... »

« M… Mais… comprend moi! Tu… tu nous as laissé comme ça.

Le pire c'est qu'on ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé!

Ils ont certifié que tu t'étais suicidé… Mais… Ça n'a aucun sens ! Toi ! Tu ne te suicides pas.

Tu n'es pas un faible comme moi… Tu sais régler tes problèmes…

Pourquoi tu te serais suicidé? Hein? Dis-moi pourquoi ?!

...Surtout après tout ça... »

« ... »

« Je pleure si je veux putain! »

« ... »

« Pardon mais… Pour moi c'est évident... Si tu t'es suicidé… c'est à cause de moi!

Tu...tu

... Tu n'acceptais pas le fait que tu puisses m'aimer...

Je le sais ne me ment pas! C'est la seule explication!

Mais je ne veux pas le croire...

...On... On s'aimait... Je ne comprends pas...

Tu sais ? Je n'oublierai jamais... Tes yeux... Quand tu me l'as dit...

...je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi sincères...que les tiens

Tu ne pouvais pas mentir... Non j'en suis certain. Je le sais.

Cette nuit-là, je ne l'oublierai jamais...

La nuit que tu m'as fait passer était… inoubliable.

Regarde j'en ai encore des frissons.

Cette nuit-là, on peut le dire, tu m'as réellement fait l'amour. Ce n'était pas comme ces autres fois, animal, non.

Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi passionné et attentionné… Je ne te reconnaissais pas…

Tu étais si doux, tes mains n'ont dû épargner aucune parcelle de mon corps.

Mon cœur n'avait jamais autant battu…

De toutes les fois, c'était la meilleure... La dernière avec toi...

La première et dernière fois que je me suis senti réellement aimé…

D'ailleurs c'était trop beau, tu avais dû prévoir ton geste...

Mais… Mais je me demande.

C'était trop dur pour toi? Ton cœur te faisait si mal que ça ?

...Peut être que j'aurais pu t'aider...

...Malheureusement... Je ne le saurai jamais...

Juste, soit sûr d'une chose...

Je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle...

Avant de te rejoindre évidemment... »

« … »

« Oui c'est ça en enfer! Tu vois… Tu sais encore me redonner le sourire. »

« ... »

« Je sais, je sais. Je me répète chaque année. Je me fais vieux…

Je me demande comment tu serais… Beau évidemment, mais…

Tu crois que tu serais resté aussi… toi ?

Je veux dire, l'homme que j'aime c'est toi, mais comment serais l'homme qui n'a pas eu le temps d'exister ?

Tu penses qu'on s'aimerait encore?

Je suppose que si tu as fait ça, c'est que tu pensais que oui…

Après tout, c'est exactement toi, c'est exactement nous… Notre relation…

Ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement que par un drame… Et si ça n'avait pas été toi… C'est sûrement moi qui serais à ta place en ce moment même.

Notre relation était trop parfaite… On s'aimait trop… On se serait entretué au bout d'un moment…

Voir seulement grâce à l'autre, s'appartenir insatiablement.

C'était malsain.

C'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas… Tu as eu le courage de me laisser vivre… De me libérer.

Je refuse de comprendre… Mais je te pardonne

C'est ta dernière preuve d'amour. »

« … »

« Tu as raison, il commence vraiment à faire froid là.

Mais au fait je ne t'ai pas demandé comment ça allait toi ? Tout va bien sous terre ?

Je te le souhaite ! »

« ... »

« Tu sais, les années sont longues sans toi, mais on se rapproche doucement.

Un jour, je te rejoindrai.

Enterré côte à côte, pour l'éternité.

Enfin réunis…

J'espère que la première chose que tu feras, c'est de me prendre dans tes bras, et que plus jamais tu ne me lâcheras…

Je suis impatient. »

« … »

« Ouais, je vais chez Mathieu là, puis demain je rentre.

Retrouver ma vie triste…

Tu passeras me voir de temps en temps ?

Ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois que tu passes, n'hésite pas… »

« ... »

« Oui très bien j'y vais… Ne fais pas de bêtises hein !

À l'année prochaine ! Je compte sur toi mon amour! »

« … »

« Moi aussi…

Je t'aime. »

* * *

><p>Voilà, comment dire que je chialais comme une madeleine en l'écrivant et en le relisant après ^^'<p>

Bon j'espère que tout le monde a deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un Geek x Patron (Pour changer x))

Je voulais faire quelque chose de mélancolique, je sais pas si j'ai réussi. Aussi j'espère que c'était assez compréhensible...J'attends de voir vos avis dans les review, ça m'intéresse!

Dans tous les cas je vous remercie d'avoir lu et à une prochaine ;)

**REVIEW ANONYME :**

**Twix: **Merci pour la review, je suis contente que tu es apprécié! Pour répondre à ta question, Sloane c'est un personnage inventé pour être la fille du Geek ^^ Je n'ai pas du être assez clair dans la fic...

**alyson: **C'est le Patron. Je suppose que ce n'était pas assez clair...


End file.
